


Double Take

by CentellaWrites



Series: The Rick and Lucy Saga [5]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Distance, Ex-wife character (Rick and Morty), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealous Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Just to be safe, Loneliness, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rick is an Asshole, There is also half of the R slur in here, Two Ricks fight over and screw Lucy in a dream, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Wet Dream, Young Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), humor and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CentellaWrites/pseuds/CentellaWrites
Summary: Originally written July 2015When your husband and you have your baby, and you start having sex less, and start drifting apart...your dreams can do some interesting things. Namely, if your husband is Rick Sanchez, it's usually in the form of a wet dream involving two Ricks fighting over you.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Rick and Lucy Saga [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782028
Kudos: 4





	Double Take

**Author's Note:**

> This was about the time their relationship started really falling apart. So this is definitely porn without plot...but it's sad.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lucy’s hollow footsteps echoed down the metal hall. She traced a finger along the walls. They were extremely cold to the touch.

Rubbing the side of her arm, she nervously approached a doorway, peering inside. The familiar sight of buttons, flashing lights, bright screens, and control stations filled her with hesitant recognition, causing her to walk vigilantly through the room. It was dead silent, save for the subtle beeps and boops coming from the computer screens and stations. 

The harsh metallic lab smell filled her nose as she approached a chair-like station.

It was a flat metal board with arm and leg restraints, big and rusty enough to look painful if dug into the skin.

She felt a presence behind her. “Hey, there,” a subtly sinister voice breathed, creeping up along her earlobe.

For reasons she couldn’t comprehend, she didn’t react. She only let the terrifying but exciting shiver make its way through her body when the man behind her reached a hand along her waist. She didn’t even need to turn around to know it was Rick.

“Hey!” shouted a voice from across the room. It was Rick. Again?

Wait.

Lucy stopped short, her eyes previously closed in pleasure now shot open and wide as tennis balls. She turned around to the Rick sliding his hands down her pants. He had a sly leering expression on, smirking off to the side and wiggling his unibrow up and down.

“Get the fuck off her, buddy!” shouted the Rick from across the room. This Rick had a more familiar gait; he stood like her husband, emoted like her husband. This had to be her husband. Who was this other fucker?

“Whoah, there,” said the other Rick, raising his arms in self defense. “We don’t want any trouble here, bro.” His expression didn’t follow his lie.

The Rick from across the room marched aggressively over to the two and brought his fist violently against the other Rick’s face, sending him backwards. He then grabbed hold of Lucy with one arm, bringing her close.

She found herself in a passive position, moving very little. She was paused in shock, awe, and, she hated to admit, immense arousal.

The other Rick rubbed his jaw and struggled to get back up. “Ooh, you got a little fight in you, doUGHn’t you?” He burped just like her husband, but something was off. “What’s the matter, afraid I’m gonna steal your girl?”

“Fuck you,” Rick said, maintaining his grip on Lucy, tighter than he’d ever had it before.

“W-w-wanna make a bet on that?” The other Rick sauntered suggestively close to the Rick holding her, making a long mark with his finger along his arm up to his shoulder bone. Lucy could feel her Rick shiver at the other Rick’s touch.

She finally mustered the courage to speak up. “W-w-w-which one of you is … my Rick?”

“I AM!” they shouted in unison.

Her Rick shoved the other. “I am, you fucktard!”

“No, I am, you unattentive bastard!” He shoved back.

The two Ricks continued throwing punches at each other while Lucy silently watched, still at the mercy of her nerves. The sly Rick knocked her Rick to the floor with a punch, then he turned around and grabbed her by the waist. He hoisted her up to the metal station and slapped the restraints on her wrists and ankles. She didn’t understand why, but her only objection was that she now couldn’t rub her arms all over him, his face and hair silhouetted against the bright lab light now teasing her in front of her face. This Rick trailed his finger down her sweaty shirt, pulling it away from her breasts. She wasn’t wearing a bra. When did that happen?

In her hazy mind, she wasn’t focused on how he was able to get her completely undressed, but he did, and now she lay wet and vulnerable in front of his ominous gaze. He began sliding his tongue along her stomach, making his way to her hard nipples. He flicked his hot tongue against one and took it in his mouth, gnawing on the pink flesh like it was her mouth. She breathed in heavily, letting the pleasure engulf her. His hands found their way around her sides and drummed down to her ass, where they met and squeezed hard.

The presence of this Rick on top of her was mind-numbing and she lost all focus. Her eyes grew blurry and she almost felt like she was floating.

A sudden grunt from the other Rick brought her slightly back to her senses. She could see the Rick on top looking a bit concerned. Who she thought was her Rick wandered up to them and brought his head down to hers, meeting their lips. While he sucked and licked all through her mouth, his breathing heavy, the other Rick continued rubbing his hands over her. His fingers met her vulva, engorged and ready to be explored.

She started unconsciously moving her hips, moaning through her Rick’s mouth, impatiently awaiting what each Rick was going to do to her.

She didn’t have to wait long. Her Rick grabbed hold of her breasts, still not releasing her from his mouth, while the other Rick started feeling her insides, sliding his fingers along her clit. He met his thumbs in the middle and rubbed his palms against her inner thighs.

As she was getting wetter and wetter, her Rick inexplicably withdrew his mouth and turned around, taking his hands from her breasts and using them to shove the other Rick off her vagina. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“Just having a little fun here,” said the other Rick. “What, is it cheating if I’m you?”

“You’re not me,” her Rick asserted. “Get off her.”

“Make me.” The other Rick ran his hands along her thighs again and pressed his tongue against her clit. She gasped when the wet muscle started darting in every direction, licking all around the area.

Her Rick clenched his fists and teeth. “A-a-are you deaf or something, asshole?”

The other Rick lifted his head up and stopped, much to Lucy’s frustration. “Ugh, just sit over there and watch, will you? I-I-I’m starting lose my A-game here.”

Lucy’s mind wandered again, somehow skipping the last couple minutes. For some reason, it was longer than a second, but felt like a long second; four hands running over her body, stopping at her breasts and vagina, two tongues licking against her face and nipples. In that same second, she heard punches, grunts, angry outbursts. She didn’t know what was going on and couldn’t open her eyes, they felt like they were being forcefully held shut. She couldn’t move at all, the strain against her wrists and ankles growing number and number. She felt herself hump the air again, this time more rapidly. Her vision slowly returned and she looked off to the side. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the sly Rick, grinding himself into her. The sensations flooded back and she felt herself tightening against his rock-hard length. Continuing to move with him, she spied the other Rick, her Rick, sitting in a chair, leaning against its back. He was only a foot or two away from them and he was stroking himself rapidly, concentrating on the sight in front of him. He bit his lip and winked at her.

Her whole body was overwhelmed with the floating feeling once more, though this time her vision was bright and clear. Her mouth lay agape and she moved her hips faster and faster against the other Rick’s. Her Rick’s hand grew faster on his dick and he brought his other hand up to cup his balls. They stared each other down and she watched a bead of sweat roll down his forehead. This Rick closed his eyes and started moaning deep in his throat the faster he went.

The Rick on top of her grabbed hold of her face and lifted her chin so she was staring into his eyes. He still looked as sinister as ever. “You enjoying this?” he asked with an inordinate amount of control in his voice. "Your Rick can't fucking please you right now. Only I can, bitch."

Lucy couldn’t answer. He took that as confirmation and suddenly pulled out.

She was overwhelmed again. Even though he was now off her, she continued to hump the air, her mind drifting off to nowhere. The floating feeling returned and her movements grew quicker and quicker, exercising strain on her quads. The image of Rick jerking himself off in front of her came back to her mind and she was now getting agonizingly close. After going the whole time without making so much as a sound, she let out a satisfying moan and came.

The satisfaction was short-lived. Her eyes shot open. She was lying in bed, facing the ceiling, and thrusting her hips into the air. She slowed down and lazily looked to her right, the confusion setting in while she gathered her surroundings.

She was at home. She was in her and Rick’s bedroom. This was familiar. She breathed a sigh of relief.

“Well, you look like you’re having fun.”

The relief dissipated. She flipped her head to her right and met eyes with Rick, her Rick, her husband, who was really there. He was lying sideways against his pillow, resting his head on the crook of his arm. He had that all-too-familiar smirk on.

“Oh my God …” Her cheeks turned red immediately and she rolled her eyes, hiding her face in the covers. Her afterglow crept up but was immediately shot away by a dull pain in the pit of her stomach.

Rick let out a light laugh and reached over his side of the bed, pulling out his flask.

“Why are you still up?” Lucy asked, voice muffled by the sheets. “It’s like 5 in the morning.”

“You and I both know the answer to that.” He took a big swig, staring at her through the corner of his eye.

“Ugh, how much did you see?” Her face was boiling.

Rick rubbed some saliva off his lips and packed the flask back away. “Just the finale.” His lips curled into another smile.

“Why were you even watching me?”

“Hey, don’t act like you don’t watch me.”

“But -” She stopped. He was right. "That still doesn't answer my question."

"Oh hush, I wasn't really watching, I ain't no insert creepy lover protagonist ... guy."

She sighed. He had less a way with words than usual when he was sleep deprived and slightly buzzed.

“So, what’s got you all hot and bothered?” He brought his hand up to ruffle her hair.

“... nothing.”

Silence.

Lucy peeked from beneath the covers and looked at Rick, giving her a sarcastic stern expression. "Are you joking me?"  
"It was nothing really, I swear. Not anything important."

"Uh huh, sure." He stretched. "Welp, I'm gonna get up. Maybe make some pancakes." He got up and grabbed his lab coat hanging on the dresser, draping it over his shoulders. 

"Oh, I'll be, uh ... I'll be out for some time today. Got some shit to do over in the Andromeda galaxy, so ..." He shrugged as he grabbed his portal gun, charging on the table.  
"You’re watching Beth today, right?"

Lucy propped herself up. "Um ... sure."

"Cool, thanks." He made a swift departure to the bathroom.

Lucy sighed when she heard the water running, leaning back against the bed frame with a sort of defeated composure. After a couple seconds, she removed the covers and lept from the bed, sauntering after him. The wood floor was cold and she was reminded that they forgot to buy a carpet when Rick first moved in.

She entered the bathroom where Rick was rapidly brushing his teeth, checking his watch every couple seconds. A lopsided and unsure smile came across her face and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

He spat the toothpaste out and ran the water, not taking his eyes off the mirror. "Y-y-you thinking of joining for the pancakes, huh?"

"How long are you going to be out today?" She looked to the floor.

"Um ... Probably a couple hours, give or take. Ya never know, though. Fucking spaceship could come outta no where, black holes, worm holes, the works." He flicked the toothbrush in the sink and started drying it. "Could hold things up a bit."

Lucy grew increasingly anxious but tried her best to hide it.

It didn't work. Rick splashed some water on his face and looked at her in the mirror. "Hey, hey, don't worry about it, okay? I-I-I mean, you've seen worse, right?"

"I ... I guess." She shrugged and held a bit tighter onto his waist.

He grabbed a plastic cup from the cupboard, threw the liquid back, swished it around in his mouth, and spat in the sink.

"Was ... Was that whiskey?"

Rick wiped his mouth with the hand towel. "... no." He walked out the door, slightly prying himself from Lucy's grasp.

She stood in silence as he hurried down the stairs. Sounds of various clanging pots and pans from the kitchen deafened her and she flinched.

"Oh, shit!" came Rick’s frantic shout.

She rolled her eyes.

"It's cool, it's cool! I got it under control!"

Lucy ran down the stairs. "Rick, shhh! Beth just got to sleep, like, a couple hours ago."

"I know, I know." Rick was fumbling with their silver bowls with one hand and tossing around a bag of flour with the other.

"You ... you need some help?"

"No need. I got this." He set the bowls and flour down with a plop, a cloud of white smoke covering the area.

Lucy sat herself at the table and folded her hands. “So, listen.”

Rick was just about to pour the flour but stopped.

“Um … the dream …”

“Ha,” he said, joining her at the table. “This’ll be good.”

“Do you remember that one time we went to dimension, um … what was it?” She snapped in the air. “The parallel one? With the identical us?”

Rick snorted. “Wait, wait, wait, hold on.”

Lucy facepalmed and sunk her red face to the table.

“You had a wet dream about -”

“Yes, okay, yes I did.”

“You were getting fucked by two of me?”

“... uh huh …” she squeaked, her head now completely buried against the table.

Rick couldn’t hold back any more of his laughter. “Th-th-that’s really something, honey, you know.”

“Stop, stop, stop,” she muttered.

“Hey, hey, ain’t nothing to be ashamed of! W-w-we all got dreams like that, it’s part of life.”

“Ugh, but it’s … I don’t know.”

“Hey, listen. As long as I was good, I don’t care.” He lifted her chin and winked at her.

She snickered. “Uh, yeah … yeah, you were … you were both good.”

“Zing!” he shouted, fist-pumping the air. “Then all’s well that ends well. Not gonna lie, that is pretty hot though. Y-y-you should tell me about those dreams more often.” He finished his sentence with a burp.

She laughed again, the redness in her cheeks wearing down. “I-I guess you’re right.”

“You know it.” He turned back around, once again messing with the flour bag.

“How, uh … do you -?” She couldn’t bring herself to say it.

“- have dreams like that?” he helped her answer.

“... yeah, do you?”

“Honey, I’ve seen tons of parallel universes. I’d be lUGHying if I said it didn’t cross my mind once.”

Somehow that was even more comforting. “I … you know, that’s good. Because sometimes, I, uh …” For yet another reason she couldn’t comprehend, she didn’t find the words. “Sometimes I wonder if … um …” She rubbed the back of her neck.

Rick stopped messing with the flour, but didn’t turn around. She could tell he sensed the tension.

“I wonder if you still …” She didn’t finish and the room fell quiet.

Beth’s cry from the other room broke the silence.

The couple jumped up and looked at each other, simultaneously saying, “You get her.”

Lucy sighed. “Rick, could you do it this morning? You’re leaving today anyway.” She tugged on her low ponytail. “Please? I’ll make the pancakes.”

“Yeah, yeah, fine.” Rick wandered off into the next room. Lucy got up and tried to open the flour bag.

Rick poked his head in Beth’s room and made his way to the crib. He picked her up, concerned but still rolling his eyes, and patted her on the back. “Hey, hey, shhhh, sweetie, what’s wrong? Huh? You need food or what?”

Beth didn’t stop crying.

“Ugh,” Rick sighed. “Mommy just fed you, like, four hours ago.”

Lucy, listening from the other room, also sighed. She put the flour bag down and dropped herself into one of the table’s chairs. “You probably woke her up,” she called.

“Psh.”

She rolled her eyes.

“While we’re shouting, what was it you wanted to ask?”

She paused. “N-nothing.”

“Alright, time for this little pain to get out and see the 5 am world.” Rick grasped tightly on Beth’s underarms and let her down onto the carpet where she started crawling. She stopped crying.

Lucy looked down and met eyes with her toddler, wandering from her room to the kitchen. She smiled slightly and got up to continue working on the pancakes.


End file.
